


State of the Art

by mxxlec (JackoffBaratwat)



Series: Domestic Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay husbands in love, just cute, not plot, short but hopefully good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackoffBaratwat/pseuds/mxxlec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, yeah, Alec was fake-sleeping so his husband would have a reason to touch him a little longer, sue him. They were both prevalent people in this world, and every stroke of Magnus' fingers was a blessing that Alec would be thankful for until the day he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of the Art

**Author's Note:**

> Just a literal random af idea that popped into my mind at 3am - who knows why

Alec lay on his stomach, the duvet tickling his lower back, as he tried his best to appear asleep despite not being.

Magnus, his husband of five years, was tracing his dexterous fingers along the bold strokes of the marks Alec had on his back, investigating their designs. He moved slowly, meticulous in his movements, as if he was flicking his wrist to cast a spell.

It wasn't the first time Magnus had woken Alec up this way, but it _was_  the first time Alec had managed to wake motionlessly, his body not betraying his consciousness.

Alec thought, ingeniously, regardless of his brain being foggy with sleep, that if he just... lay there, immobile, then Magnus would continue his ministrations, continue caressing his skin with his soft fingers, and it turned out he was right. Sure, he hadn't been awake for very long, but it was definitely worth the deception.

They hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together recently; between Alec managing the institute, running errands for the Clave, making sure Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Clary didn't do anything stupid like causing a war, _again_ , and Magnus' _own_  work, time spent together tended to be take-away meals and hurried touches, or work related matters, and they were never romantic, not even when you were married to Magnus Bane.

So when they found out they were both _free_ , on a _Saturday_ , no less, they decided to put their phones on aeroplane mode and lock their front door.

So, yeah, Alec was fake-sleeping so his husband would have a reason to touch him a little longer, sue him. They were both prevalent people in this world, and every stroke of Magnus' fingers was a blessing that Alec would be thankful for until the day he died.

Magnus knew his way around runes; despite Alec being his first ever Shadowhunter boyfriend, Magnus _had_  been around for a long time, and over the years, amassed a fundamental knowledge of what shape did what.

Alec pictured him tracing the shapes and saying their names in his head as if he was imagining drawing them straight on with a stele onto his skin. Alec decided to join in, too.

An almost backwards number three on his left shoulder-blade; Unseen.

A number six with two dashes along the top on the nape of his neck; Soundless.

A slanted letter b with various slashes surrounding it, curving along the furthest point of his ribs; Accuracy.

Magnus' fingers were soft and uncalloused, unlike Alec's own, from years, decades, _centuries_ , of moisturising them and caring for them, and it paid off, because this was the most relaxed Alec had felt in a very long time.

After tracing along the Swift, Surefooted and Precision runes also adorning Alec's vertebrae, Magnus leant in and place a kiss on Alec's shoulder-blade, nuzzling the warm skin there.

"How long are you going to pretend to be asleep for? Should I grab a book?"

Alec sighed and reluctantly pried one eye open as Magnus pulled back.

"How did you know?"

Magnus shrugged. "Call it lovers intuition."

Alec pushed himself up with his forearms.

"Fine. I'm awake. Satisfied?"

Magnus stared at him for a few moments, a small smile on his lips, before answering.

"Yes, I'm satisfied."


End file.
